


Equal or not

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Was in my draft since a long time





	Equal or not

**Author's Note:**

> Was in my draft since a long time

They were enemies and rivals and just so protective of Corrin when they thought she could take a side but she takes no side and little by little they began to trust her, they go all of the clan or Nohr and Hoshido together in their quest.  
  
Ryoma tried to do some battle plan, Xander joined they were first not totally okay, but Corrin have said to them "You should try both of you of maybe fight together, maybe talk together and you would be friend"  
  
And it's was what have happened they become friends, they found they have some point common it's was okay, during battle it's was great and they had good conversations.  
They were smiling now when they see each other.  
  
Everyone have seen how their relationship have changed.  
Little by little they have one crush at the other.  
  
"They are so cute together, hope they will tell each other their feelings," say Camilla to Corrin  
  
"We can hope it's happen soon, they are always together and they are smiling"  
  
"I know I have found them together at the arena fighting together"  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Oh yes, multiple times,"  
  
That was just awesome, Corrin décide for help them maybe that it's was her time to cook and cook their favorite dish, and they loved it.  
  
When they were eating Orochi tell Corrin "My card tells me that the dinner will maybe do something to them"  
  
"Tell me what you think"  
  
"I have heard them telling that it's was so good and they tasted the other dinner"  
  
"I'm so glad"  
  
Unfortunately, they didn't say their feelings this night but one day after one battle where Ryoma have protected Xander and vice versa.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, I care about you"  
  
"It's the same for me"  
  
They hugged and they have kissed, everyone was just so happy.  
  
They were fighting together and at the end, they were having one alliance for Hoshido and Nohr where they reign at their castle but when they wanted to see each other they would de league their power.  
  
"I love you, Xander"  
  
"I live you too Ryoma"  
  
They were equal everywhere and they will be husband soon and they can't wait for this


End file.
